Cahaya
by Reicchi Ditachi
Summary: Mata itu telah tertutup dalam kegelapan. Mungkin tiada kesempatan bagi Sasuke kembali pada cahaya. Sampai tangan itu terulur padanya, seorang gadis, memberikan mata untuk dirinya, untuk melihat kembali indahnya cahaya. Canon AT. For Banjir TOMATCERI! RnR?


Setetes air itu jatuh kembali.

Kembali menghiasi langit kelam untuk kesekian kalinya. Entah sudah berapa kali kejadian ini terulang. Terus, dan terus terjadi tanpa jeda waktu walaupun hanya untuk sekadar melihat sang surya yang dengan nyamannya bersembunyi di balik awan gelap.

Dan rintikan air itu semakin deras, tentu akan membuat siapa saja bingung karenanya. Bulan ini adalah bulan Juli, yang seharusnya adalah musim panas di desa Konoha. Seharusnya tidak ada hujan selebat ini untuk masa sekarang. Seharusnya warga di sini bisa menikmati kicauan burung yang menenangkan hati, serta anak-anak yang seharusnya bisa menikmati hari cerah mereka untuk bermain.

Tapi sayangnya tidak.

Tidak ada hari yang cerah, tidak ada kicauan burung yang bisa dinikmati para penduduk desa. Semua itu tidak terwujud, setidaknya saat-saat sekarang ini. Sebab hujan terus mengguyur desa ninja ini.

Sesekali memang hujan berhenti, mungkin untuk memberi jeda waktu bagi para tanaman agar bisa mengeringkan dirinya sejenak. Namun tidak lama kemudian, rintikan air langit itu pun kembali turun. Kembali terjatuh ke tanah kelahiran sang penyelamat dunia ninja ini―Uzumaki Naruto.

Tidak tahu mengapa, hujan ini terlihat berbeda. Sangat berbeda. Setiap tetes yang dijatuhkannya bukanlah seperti hujan yang memberikan harapan. Bukan seperti hujan yang memberikan semangat untuk masa depannya. Bahkan tanaman yang seharusnya merasa senang dengan keberadaan hujan yang tidak berhenti mengguyur ini, kini malah terlihat layu.

Seperti _dia_, seperti matanya yang tidak menunjukkan semangat dari turunnya hujan ini. Dalam pandangannya hanya ada kekosongan, ketiadaan.

Dan kegelapan.

.

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

―_**"****Jika aku terperangkap dalam kegelapan, akankah seseorang memberiku cahaya?"―**_

**.**

_**Cahaya**_** © Rei-Cha Ditachi**

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**.**

**T rated**

**Angst / Drama**

**Sasuke x Sakura**

**Canon (AT), Typo or Miss Typo (maybe), Oneshoot**

**Don't like, don't read!**

**.**

**Dedicated for Savers contest: Banjir TOMATCERI!**

**.**

**Summary:**

**Mata itu telah tertutup dalam kegelapan. Mungkin tiada kesempatan bagi Sasuke kembali pada cahaya. Sampai tangan itu terulur padanya, seorang gadis, memberikan mata untuk dirinya, untuk melihat kembali indahnya cahaya.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

><p><em>Dia<em> menengadahkan kepalanya ke atas.

Masih gelap, tiada seberkas cahaya pun yang menyelip di sela-sela awan hitam yang membalut langit tersebut. Tidak ada.

Hanya ada kegelapan di sana, dan kekosongan.

Setidaknya itulah yang berada di penglihatannya.

Sudah lama _dia_ mengalami hal ini, lama sekali. Juga sudah bertahun-tahun lamanya sejak terakhir kali _dia_ melihat cahaya saat malam itu. Cahaya terakhir yang tidak akan bisa dilupakan, dari sang bulan di malam perpisahannya dari sang kakak.

Di hari itulah, hatinya terkoyak, dan rasa sakit hati membuncah. Menggelapkan matanya dalam sebuah dendam yang menyeretnya ke sebuah kejadian yang rumit. Membuatnya membunuh orang yang tidak bersalah.

_Dia_ hanya ingin melampiaskan rasa sakit hatinya, yang sudah terlanjur terolah menjadi kebencian. Tidak ada lagi yang berada di pikirannya selain membalaskan perasaan hatinya yang telah hancur ketika _dia_ harus kehilangan kasih sayang.

Namun sang kakak mati, dengan seulas senyuman tulus untuknya. Menyembunyikan kebohongan hati yang selama ini menjadi salah paham baginya. Bukan maksud sang kakak untuk melakukan semua itu, sang kakak hanya mengabdi pada desanya.

Membuat _dia_ sendirian. Lagi.

_Dia_ telah terlanjur masuk ke dalam kegelapan abadi, yang memerangkapnya di sana untuk selamanya. Jatuh terlalu dalam, bagaikan sebuah laut yang tidak berdasar. Dan di sanalah, cahaya tidak akan bisa menembusnya, tidak bisa menggapainya.

Berjuang di jalan tanpa cahaya itu, tidak mempermudahnya. Semakin sulit, ketika tidak ada satu pun yang dapat dipercayainya. Hingga membuahkan sebuah hasil yang membuat miris hati.

_Nihil._

Tidak ada yang bisa diraihnya, hingga semuanya berakhir. Merasa tidak berguna, hidup pun tidak terasa berharga lagi baginya.

Namun _dia_ tetap terpaku di sana, di jalan yang telah membimbingnya menuju dosa. Terjerat, tidak ada yang bisa menolongnya, karena cahaya tidak bisa menerangi jalan itu.

Sampai mata hitam itu juga kehilangan penerangannya, sepenuhnya tertelan dalam kegelapan.

Dan inilah _dia_ sekarang, sosok hampa yang tampak tidak berjiwa. Hanya bisa menatap kosong ke depan, tapi tidak berharap ada yang menolongnya. Mengenaskan, miris, melihat mata hitam tajam bak elang itu tampak memudar dari warna aslinya. Tidak ada lagi emosi yang meluap-luap seperti dulu, tidak ada juga kesedihan.

Tangannya terpangku di bantalan kursi yang kesehariannya telah membawanya ke berbagai tempat. Bukan tempat yang diinginkannya, namun tempat yang diinginkan oleh wanita yang mendorong kursinya.

Sudahlah, tidak peduli dia akan dibawa ke mana, tidak ada lagi tempat yang berarti lagi untuknya.

"Sasuke-_san_, jika kau melihat ke atas, langit masih gelap." Wanita berambut _bubble gum_ di belakangnya menjelaskan dengan pelan. Tangan lentiknya menggapai tangkai kursi roda yang menumpu tubuh kekar itu. mendorongnya perlahan, menuju teras rumah sakit.

Ya.

_Dia_, Uchiha Sasuke.

Laki-laki yang berbalut baju khas pasien itu tidak bergeming, tidak menanggapi penjelasan sang perawat yang masih setia menemaninya. Bola mata hitamnya bahkan tidak mendelik sedikit pun.

"Aku tahu," tiba-tiba dengan suara berat khasnya dia menjawab pelan. Dia tidak peduli bagaimana keadaan langit di atas, sebab dia harus bisa menerima kenyataan yang terjadi pada dirinya sendiri.

Tidak ada cahaya yang menembus lensa matanya, dan mencapai retina matanya, karena kegelapan sudah menguasai mata itu.

_Buta._

Wanita itu hanya terdiam, membiarkan rambut sebahunya bergoyang pelan saat angin bertiup semilir di teras rumah sakit itu. Mata _jade_-nya menatap pemuda di bawahnya dengan tatapan yang tidak bisa diartikan. Sedih, dan iba, bersatu.

Bukan seperti rasa iba kebanyakan orang, rasa iba suster ini memanglah berbeda. Lama mengenal sosok Uchiha Sasuke membuatnya menjadi seorang wanita yang lain. Dia memang mengerti perasaan Sasuke, namun tidak memahaminya.

"Kau," Sasuke mengambil napas sejenak, "lebih baik jangan menggangguku dulu." Ucapan itu jelas untuk sang suster, meskipun Sasuke tidak mengatakannya, tapi suster itu pasti tahu siapa yang dimaksudnya.

Pria berusia dua puluh tahun itu mengabaikan tangan suster yang masih menggenggam tangkai kursi rodanya. Menggerakkan kursi roda itu sendiri, memutarnya dan menjalankannya masuk ke dalam _lobby_ rumah sakit.

Wanita itu tidak membantah Sasuke, membiarkan pria berambut mencuat itu pergi dari sisinya. Membiarkannya bertingkah seperti orang yang bisa melihat, walau sebenarnya laki-laki muda tersebut hanya mengandalkan insting dan kemampuannya membaca _chakra_ saja. Dia sudah biasa diperlakukan seperti itu.

Seperti orang yang tidak ada.

Mungkin Sasuke sudah benar-benar merasa sendirian.

Bertahun-tahun memikirkan laki-laki itu, dan hampir berniat melupakannya. Telah banyak pengalaman yang ditorehkannya di dalam hati gadis yang telah menjelma menjadi seorang wanita dewasa itu. Tidak bisa dihapus dengan mudah, sekalipun Sasuke mati.

Tentu saja, dia tidak bisa mengabaikan hatinya.

Yang terlanjur memilih pria berlumur dosa itu sebagai belahan jiwanya.

Terkadang _kunoichi_ itu merasa begitu bodoh, tidak dapat memalingkan hatinya pada makhluk Adam lainnya. Yang lebih mencintainya, menerima kehadirannya, dan menyayanginya. Dia malah lebih memilih seorang pria yang sama sekali tidak pernah mempedulikannya.

Apa yang dia pikirkan?

Tidak ada, dia hanya mengikuti kata hatinya.

_Cintanya, hanya untuk dia._

Ah, andaikan Sasuke tahu, siapa yang menemani dan melayaninya selama ini. Menjadikannya sebagai pasien yang teristimewa di rumah sakit tanah kelahirannya ini. Dan menghadapinya dengan sabar sebagai bukti tulus merawat dirinya.

Suster itu, _kunoichi_ yang begitu mencintainya selama bertahun-tahun. Gadis yang dulu pernah membuatnya galau, bimbang dengan keputusannya untuk meninggalkan cahaya.

Dia, _Haruno Sakura_.

.

.

.

.

**(Cahaya)**

"Kau yakin, Sakura?" Tsunade mengernyitkan kedua alisnya ke atas. Dengan gaya yang cukup berwibawa, Tsunade berusaha bertanya pada _kunoichi_ yang telah menjadi muridnya selama delapan tahun terakhir.

Haruno Sakura menghela napas, sudah berkali-kali dia berpikir tentang hal ini. Dan berkali-kali pula dia meragu dengan keputusan gila yang mungkin saja bisa mengubah hidupnya. Sakura sudah bertekad akan melakukannya, tapi selalu saja gagal. Kata-kata itu terhenti ketika Sakura akan mengeluarkannya.

Tidak bisa, Sakura tidak bisa ragu lagi.

"Sakura, kau sudah tahu resiko yang akan kau tanggung," Tsunade memperingatkan kembali. Tsunade tahu benar tentang Sakura, wanita berusia dua puluh tahun itu tidak akan sembarangan mengambil keputusan. Setidaknya, pasti ada pertimbangan dan analisis dengan apa yang terjadi ke depannya jika Sakura mengambil langkah yang direncanakannya.

Tapi kali ini, apa Sakura sudah berpikir ulang? Hal yang akan dilakukannya ini akan berakibat sangat fatal. Bila tidak disertai pemikiran yang matang, tentu saja Sakura akan menyesal di kemudian hari.

Keputusan memang di tangan Sakura, tapi Tsunade juga harus memberi tahu Sakura beberapa kemungkinan untuk membantu dalam pengambilan keputusan itu. Tsunade tidak akan membiarkan Sakura jatuh ke dalam pilihan yang salah.

Sakura sendiri hanya terdiam, sibuk berkutat dengan pikirannya yang semakin menggila. Beberapa pilihan telah terbayangkan, dan dia hanya tinggal memilih. Keputusan mana yang akan membawanya menuju kebahagiaan. Antara _ya_ dan _tidak_.

"Sakura?" Tsunade bertanya lagi, kali ini lebih mendesak.

Mantan anggota Tim Tujuh itu masih tidak menjawab, tangannya yang sedari tadi terlipat di pahanya perlahan meremas rok putih khas perawat rumah sakit yang dipakainya. Air mukanya mulai berubah, pucat, berkeringat, dan―mungkin―sedikit gugup. Terselip sedikit ketakutan di sana, namun terlihat rasa yang paling besar adalah keraguan.

_Kami-sama_, jika ini adalah keputusan yang tulus dari hatinya, berikanlah Sakura kebahagiaan. Meskipun kebahagiaan itu masih jauh dari tempatnya kini berada, setidaknya berikanlah Sakura jalan untuk meraih cahaya itu. Cahaya kebahagiaan, cahaya pada titik puncak kepuasan hati.

"Aku tidak akan berubah lagi, Nona Tsunade." Sakura berusaha mengatur napasnya, berusaha agar sebisa mungkin tidak terdengar gugup. Senyum mengembang di bibirnya, sudut-sudutnya tertarik sempurna membentuk seulas senyum tulus.

Tapi mata Tsunade tidak bisa dikelabui, mantan _Hokage_―sekarang Naruto―itu bisa melihat sisi lain dari senyum Sakura. Senyum itu bukan senyum tulus, melainkan senyum tegar, untuk meyakinkan dirinya sendiri. Dia juga tahu kalau Sakura masih agak bimbang dengan keputusannya.

Kalau diperhatikan lebih dalam lagi, mata _jade_ itu tampak bekaca-kaca. Dengan bibir bawah yang tergigit kuat.

Sakura sebisa mungkin menahan isakannya.

Tsunade sadar, Sakura akan menempuh jalan tersulit dalam hidupnya. Tidaklah mudah untuk menentukan sesuatu yang akan dilakukannya ini.

Sakura menarik napas panjang, menahannya sejenak. Lalu mulai membuka mulutnya guna mengatakan keputusan finalnya pada Tsunade. Sementara sang _sannin_ mulai merasakan wajahnya menegang, menunggu apa yang akan dikatakan Sakura.

"Nona bisa melakukan operasi itu padaku, besok."

Tsunade tertegun, tidak bisa mempercayai keputusan akhir Sakura. Keputusan perempuan itu telah bulat ternyata.

"Lakukanlah yang terbaik untuk Sasuke-_kun_, aku ingin dia kembali seperti dulu lagi."

Sebenarnya, hanya ada satu keinginan Sakura. _Melihat orang yang dicintainya berbahagia_.

Segera, wanita berusia lima puluh tahunan itu melirik ke bawah, di mana tumpukan berkas laporan kesehatan Sakura dengan Sasuke bertebaran di sana. Di salah satu kertas laporan, tertulis sebuah catatan penting yang menyangkut tentang Sakura dan Sasuke. Sejurus kemudian, sebuah cap telah tercetak di atas catatan itu.

_**'****Enam belas Juli: Operasi pemindahan bola mata untuk pasien kebutaan, Haruno Sakura**__**―**__**Uchiha Sasuke.'**_

Haruno Sakura, memberikan sepasang bola matanya untuk Uchiha Sasuke.

.

―_"Jika aku terperangkap dalam kegelapan, akankah seseorang memberiku cahaya?"_

.

.

.

.

**(Cahaya)**

Salahkah ia?

Salahkah jika ia mengharapkan cahaya?

Ya, sebelumnya dia―Sasuke―memang sudah pernah mengatakan kalau jalannya hanya ada di dalam kegelapan. Tapi itu semua hanya dusta, sebagai pelarian kesedihan dan kemarahannya. Saat itu dia hanya menutup matanya sejenak dari kebaikan, karena sakit hatinya, pada takdir.

Namun, setelah dia mendapatkan hasil dari jalannya, bukankah harusnya dia tersadar? Bahwa jalan kelam yang ditempuhnya tidak akan berbuah apapun? Bukankah begitu?

Kemudian setelah dia tersadar, dia berniat kembali pada jalan yang terang. Seperti hidupnya dulu, sebelum rasa benci itu menguasai dirinya, yaitu ketika dia masih berbahagia. Dia ingin kembali pada kebaikan, yang diharapnya akan membawa kehidupannya menjadi lebih baik ketimbang ketika dirinya berada dalam kesesatan?

_Salahkah?_

Jika _Kami-sama_ memang tidak mengizinkannya keluar dari jerat kenistaan, apakah hidupnya akan berakhir mengenaskan seperti ini? Tidak bisa melihat, tidak dapat membuka matanya.

Dan membiarkan hatinya tidak tersinari oleh cahaya.

Baiklah, kembali ke keadaan. Sudah seminggu sejak Sakura memutuskan untuk menyumbangkan kedua bola matanya untuk Sasuke. Dan hari ini, tepat tanggal dua puluh tiga Juli, adalah saatnya.

Saat untuk membuka perban mata sang pasien.

Tidak tahu apa yang dirasakan Sasuke, mantan buronan internasional itu sedari tadi hanya diam. Tidak bergeming, seperti seseorang yang menanti sesuatu yang tidak bisa dia dapatkan. Bahkan saat perban matanya dibuka perlahan oleh Tsunade, dia masih tidak bergeming.

"Sasuke, setelah perban kulepas semua, lihatlah ke arah kanan." Tsunade memberi aba-aba untuk pria itu, agar memalingkan wajahnya ke arah kanan. Yaitu tepat ke arah jendela yang terbuka.

Sasuke tidak menanggapi perintah Tsunade, melainkan masih terus terdiam. Dengusan napasnya yang terdengar keras bisa jadi pertanda kalau dia tidak ingin berlama-lama dalam proses-pembukaan-perbannya.

Tsunade tidak memperhatikan, bahwa tangan pucat itu terlihat bergetar. Meskipun tidak kuat, hanya getaran pelan yang sebisa mungkin diredam oleh si empu tangan tersebut.

Mengapa bisa sampai demikian?

"Apa yang kau lakukan padaku? Aku tidak bisa melihat, apa kau tidak percaya juga?" Sasuke mulai berpikiran negatif. Otak jeniusnya mulai menganalisa apa yang terjadi pada dirinya beberapa hari belakangan. Mendapatkan pelayanan khusus dari perawat pribadinya, dikurung di kamar semalaman, dan dibius secara tiba-tiba, sampai terbangun dengan mata tertutup.

Demi apapun, Sasuke tidak pernah diberitahu mengenai ini.

Perban itu terlepas, membebaskan matanya yang masih terpejam. Gelap, seperti biasanya, karena dia memang belum membuka kelopak matanya. Apa ada maksud dari semua ini?

Sesuai perintah Tsunade, Sasuke menolehkan kepalanya ke kanan. Masih juga dengan kelopak mata tertutup. Tapi sedikit perbedaan sudah terjadi sekarang, beberapa berkas cahaya sedikit menembus mata itu. Sasuke bisa merasakan―dengan samar―ada sesuatu yang cukup terang di luar sana. Sesuatu yang tidak bisa dia lihat selama ini.

"Buka matamu."

Dan pria itu mematuhinya, membuka matanya perlahan. Sesuatu yang terang, yang sebelumnya pernah dilihatnya, kini menyambutnya. Sebagai acara pengucapan selamat datang pada dunia lamanya. Dunia yang disinari oleh cahaya, dunia yang pernah ditinggalkannya selama bertahun-tahun.

Terus melebar, hingga terlihatlah sebuah siluet yang pernah dua kali menjadi saksi kejadian pentingnya saat meninggalkan jalan yang benar.

Bulan di luar jendela, seperti waktu _itu_.

Benarkah ini terjadi?

Apa Tuhan memaafkannya? Dengan mengizinkan dirinya melihat cahaya kembali?

Sungguh, Sasuke tidak pernah merasa seterkejut ini. Sasuke tidak pernah lagi mendapatkan sesuatu yang sangat dia inginkan setelah dia kehilangan semua keluarganya. Harapan kecil pun tidak pernah dia dapatkan kembali.

Tapi Sasuke tidak terlalu berharap dengan cahaya yang akan menerangi jalannya kembali. Jujur saja, laki-laki tersebut sebenarnya sudah pasrah dengan keadaan yang terjadi. Dia tahu akan dosanya yang sudah terlalu besar, maka pantaslah jika dia dihukum dengan kebutaan permanen yang diakibatkannya sendiri.

Sasuke sadar, ini adalah karma untuk dirinya.

Dan Sasuke tidak habis pikir, di saat dia sudah pasrah dengan pengharapan datangnya cahaya―yang menurutnya semu, seseorang datang menyelamatkan dirinya dari hukuman tersebut. Memberikannya kembali jalan hidupnya yang pernah hilang, tertelan kegelapan, tertutup kekosongan.

Sasuke melirikkan bola matanya, menuju sebuah cermin yang tergantung di sisi kamar inapnya. Sepertinya ingin melihat seperti apa rupa mata barunya.

Mendekat, mendekat, dan mendekat. Hingga sampailah ia di depan cermin tersebut. Sasuke mulai meneliti setiap bagian dari mata itu, satu demi satu. Hampir tidak ada yang berbeda, kecuali warna iris yang terlihat lebih cerah dibanding mata _onyx_-nya dahulu.

_Emerald._

Oh, tidakkah kau ingat dengan warna iris mata barumu ini Sasuke? Mengingatkanmu pada seseorang?

"Sasuke-_san_."

Suara itu, suara suster yang biasa menjaganya. Entah mengapa, kecurigaan Sasuke kini muncul padanya. Tentang bola mata barunya ini.

Pria berambut mencuat itu menolehkan kepalanya pelan, menghadap belakang. Dia ingin tahu wujud seperti apa yang menjaganya selama dia tidak bisa melihat. Sosok yang terus merawatnya tanpa mempedulikan statusnya yang sudah dianggap buruk oleh orang-orang. Juga sosok yang begitu tegar ketika dia sendiri membentaknya.

Bukan seorang _superhero_, dia hanyalah wanita biasa.

Yang kini menggantikan posisi Sasuke di dalam kegelapan.

_Haruno Sakura._

Kecurigaannya benar, tapi orang tersebut tidak disangkanya juga.

Ya, Sasuke, bola mata yang terpasang di kelopakmu itu miliknya. Milik seorang gadis yang kini tengah duduk di kursi roda, dengan matanya yang tertutup perban putih.

Tidak bisa, Sasuke tidak bisa berpikir lagi. Perempuan itu sudah disakitinya berkali-kali. Dengan meninggalkannya, membuat luka batin di dalam hatinya. Kemudian kembali menyayat luka itu hingga semakin perih, saat Sasuke mencampakkannya dan hampir membunuhnya tepat dihadapannya.

Sudah terlalu banyak kesalahannya pada Sakura, dan gadis _pink_ tersebut masih saja menolongnya?

_Baka_! Apa yang berada di pikirannya? Bukankah akan lebih wajar jika perempuan itu membiarkannya sengsara di dalam kehampaan?

Sasuke jadi merasa semakin berdosa. Tidak adakah sesuatu yang bisa diperbuatnya selain membuat orang lain menderita?

Sakura memutar kursi rodanya berbalik, menuju pintu keluar kamar. Ia tidak begitu menyukai suasana yang hening, terasa sangat mencekam dan membuat waktu seperti terhenti. Sakura juga tidak ingin keadaan menjadi canggung.

Namun sesuatu menahannya, tepatnya kursi rodanya. Sebuah tangan seperti menarik kursi rodanya agar tidak bergerak dari tempatnya. Tidak perlu menoleh dan bertanya, Sakura sudah bisa merasakan dari _chakra_-nya.

"Sakura―"

Suara itu terdengar lagi, suara lirih yang masih berusaha untuk terdengar tenang. Sakura tahu bahwa tangan pucat itu masih bertengger di tangkai kursi rodanya, dengan _chakra_-nya yang masih belum berpindah.

Dan angin yang cukup kencang berhembus dari jendela yang terbuka, mendinginkan seisi kamar pasien tersebut. Menggoyangkan rambut indah _bubble gum_ milik sang wanita dan rambut _raven_ milik sang pria.

Sasuke ingat kembali malam itu, malam dimana dia meninggalkan desa tercintanya. Menuju markas yang mengantarkannya ke dalam kesesatan―markas Orochimaru. Ketika itu angin juga berhembus kencang, dan malam itu pula Sakura menyatakan perasaan cintanya yang tidak tertahankan.

Tunggu, _cinta_?

Apa perasaan itu yang melandasi Sakura melakukan semua tindakan diluar dugaan ini? Mengorbankan penglihatannya demi Sasuke yang telah lama terjebak dalam kegelapan? Mengulurkan tangannya untuk menarik Sasuke dari jerat tersebut dan―dengan rela―dialah yang harus terjatuh ke dalamnya?

_Cinta_?

Perasaan Sakura ternyata memang tidak main-main.

Sasuke menarik napasnya dalam-dalam, sementara angin kencang belum juga usai menerbangkan helai rambutnya. Cukup satu kata lagi yang akan dia katakan, satu kata yang mewakilkan semua perasaan di dalam hatinya.

"―arigatou."

_Terima kasih._

Terima kasih untu berbagai hal yang telah diberikan wanita itu untuknya. Kasih sayang, dan cinta. Sasuke tidak bisa mengatakan hal lainnya, karena dia sendiri juga ragu akan kepantasannya menerima semua perlakuan ini sebagai balasan perbuatannya.

Sakura juga tidak mengharapkan apapun dari Sasuke. Sakura hanya ingin Sasuke bisa melihat kembali cahaya yang diinginkannya. Untuk menebus semua kesalahannya, dengan berbuat kebaikan. Semua itu harus diawali dengan cahaya, baik cahaya yang terlihat, maupun cahaya batin.

Tidak apalah kini dia yang terperosok ke dalam lubang itu, setidaknya ini juga dilakukannya untuk menebus rasa bersalahnya pada Sasuke karena tidak bisa melakukan apapun untuknya. Sesuai keinginannya dulu ketika dia akan membunuh Sasuke, dia tidak ingin Sasuke jatuh lebih dalam lagi dalam kegelapan. Dia akan menyelamatkannya.

"Selamat datang kembali, di 'rumah'mu, Sasuke…"

Dan kalimat itu adalah kalimat terakhir sebelum wanita itu kembali memajukan kursi rodanya. Menghilangkan wujudnya dari mata _emerald_ yang kini telah menjadi milik Uchiha Sasuke. Bahkan Sakura tidak membalas ucapan terima kasih darinya, dan tidak lagi memanggil Sasuke dengan suffiks apapun.

Sasuke, hanya bisa terpaku, ditemani dengan angin kencang yang sudah mereda menjadi angin semilir yang memilukan. Membiarkan sosok perempuan itu menjauh dari hadapannya, meninggalkan dirinya seolah sesuatu yang dilakukannya untuk Sasuke hanyalah hal kecil. Padahal itu adalah pengorbanan yang besar.

Tanpa kehendaknya, sebulir air mata mengaliri pipi pria itu.

.

―_"Tentu ada, selama manusia masih mempunyai cinta, seseorang akan membawakan cahaya untukmu. Bukan cahaya biasa, melainkan cahaya hatinya."_

.

.

.

.

**Fin  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>AN:**

**Yo! Saya kembali membawa **_**fic oneshoot**_** abal yang aneh ini! Biar aneh gini jangan salah, ini **_**angst**_**! Saya mencoba sebisa mungkin membuatnya menjadi sesedih mungkin. Tapi kayaknya sama sekali gak **_**angst**_** =_="**

**Apa ada yang gak ngerti maksud kata-kata tercetak miring setelah narasi? Yang dipisahin titik satu itu loh. Maksudnya gini, kalimat yang pertama di atas, yang "Jika aku terperangkap dalam kegelapan, akankah seseorang memberiku cahaya?" itu Sasuke yang bertanya. Sakura kayak **_**flashback**_** sama pertanyaan Sasuke waktu dirawatnya gitu. Nah, sama aja kayak kalimat miring yang di akhir, itu jawaban Sakura atas pertanyaan Sasuke.**

**Satu lagi, kenapa saya tulis Sakura masih **_**Kunoichi**_**? Jadi meskipun dia perawat rumah sakit Konoha, dia masih jadi ninja… :D**

**Soal Sakura yang berubah peran jadi perawat, saya terinspirasi sama Sakura yang masih kecil. Yang kata dia kerja sambilan di rumah sakit waktu nyelamatin Menma (kalo gasalah). Dia pakai baju putih kayak perawat kan? :)**

**Sesuai **_**warning**_** yang udah saya berikan di atas, ini buat kontes savers: Banjir TOMATCERI! Yuhuuu! Saya pikir saya tidak bisa menyelesaikannya tepat waktu, sebab saya lagi ribet-ribetnya di SMA. Kemaren aja baru LDKS OSIS, cepet banget ya? -_-**

**Kalo ada yang salah di **_**fic**_** ini kasih tau aja, saya akan menerimanya dengan senang hati…**

**.**

**.**

**Tuesday, July 26, 2011**

**.**

**Cahaya © Rei-Cha Ditachi**

**.**

_**Review?**_


End file.
